Forever atlast
by Pandamoon68
Summary: In her 5th year at hogwarts harmione granger meets the love of her life but there love might destroy everything and evryone they love.
1. chapter 1

What are your thought on this story?

POV- harmony granger

Chapter 1

The hog warts express slowed to a halt as we reached Kings cross station. I jumped out of my seat gave Harry and ron a quick hug and leaped off the train, eager to see my parent. I ran out platform nine and three quarters. my parents were waiting for me. My father ran and picked my up in his arms spinning me around. My mother's laughter rang in the background happiness filled my heart. After my father sat me down we started our way to the bus stop to catch a ride home.

I was so happy to be home even though I would miss my friend and classes over the summer I was happy to be home.

"Harmione dear" my mother called from the kitchen "we have a surprise for you". I leaped from my bed and ran to kitchen. a perfectly wrapped present sat in the table along with my parents standing near. "Go ahead dear open it" my dad said grinning in exitment. I slid the paper from the gift and opened the box inside was a thin piece of paper, with the words New York on June 12. I looked up in disbelief at my patents. "We're going to New York" I said sheepishly. " No dear, you are" my mother replied softly. I was in shock I could manage to spit out any words.

"But why" I said almost in tears. "Because we know how much you have wanted to go and you could learn so much for your muggle studies classes" my mother said quickly. I smiled at my parents I was so happy I could cry, and I almost did. "You leave in a week so make sure you have everything you need". My parents said simultaneously. We all laughed.

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock blaring. I sat up so fast I got light headed today I was going to New York a dream I have had since I was 6. My bags were packed I was ready. My parents were still asleep so I ran and woke them up I was hoping around and squealing in exitment my parents could stop laughing at me. We took my bags out to the car and drove to the airport.

I could barely sit still in my seat. There it was the airport I took a deep breath I had never been in a plane befor I have rode a broomstick but I was sure they were quite different. My parent went with me until i boarded the plane. I sat next to a window in the front of the plane and watched as we slowly keeps from the ground and I prepared to the long plane ride In head of me

I watched out the windows as London disappeared and ocean and clouds from led the window I grabbed one of my spell books out of my bags so I knew I would be prepaired if anything bad happened. My heart was beefing a million times a minute.

I followed all of the people off the plane after we landed I walked outside to the sidewalk and tried to catch a cab I was waving my arms and yelling and nothing. In desperation I started jumping until I slipped but I didn't hit the ground someone had caught me I opened my eyes A boy my age was holding me in his arms he was beautiful he had perfect jet black hair and flawless tan skin and blazing blue eyes I got butterfly's. "Wow" I whispered, he chuckled.

" Your pretty wow yourself" he said In a deep velvety voice. I blushed he helped me back to my feet "im Percy" he said. He held out his hand for me to shake it. "Harmione" I choked out and grabbed his hand still in shock. He laughed again.

" Your from England" he said "umm yeah" I replied. He smiled at me. I guess that explains why you can't catch a cab. I laughed. "Do you need me to help you" he said. I nodded my head. "Okay so you wait till you see one then you hold your hand out and wave" the cab pulled over by us. "Thank you" I choked out. "Anytime" he said. I turned and started walking twards the cab. "Wait" a second" he said pulling a pen and paper out of his pocket and writing something down. He handed the paper to me. "My number. Call me if you need any help with anything" I took the paper for on his hand and waved goodbye as I got into the cab.


	2. The wild ride

Chapter two- the wild ride.

Tell me what you think. Do you have any suggestions? Do you think I should change the story to Percy's POV at some point

Xoxo-pandamoon68

HOPE YOU ENJOY! 3

The man sitting in there the front seat of the car asked me were I was going I gave him the location of my hotel and the cab lurched forward and in an instant it was going about a hundred miles per hour weaving in between cars. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number Percy had handed me and put the phone to my ear.

Ring ring ring ring. "Hello" his voice was music to my ears. "Percy" I whispered so the driver wouldn't hear me. "Harmione" he said startled "is that you". Tears filled my eyes. "Yes" I stuttered. "What's wrong" he said worried. "It's the driver he's talking me someware bad there are no buildings anymore everything is gone" I said

I looked up out the window as soon as I had finished talking. My jaw dropped. We were heading straight for a cliff. "PERCY WE ARE GOO G TO DRIVE OFF A CLIFF INTO THE OCEAN"! "You'll be okay I'm going to" he said befor my phone died. I was going to die. All I could think was about the cold water below I started bawling tears were filling my seat.

I thought about Ron Harry hogwarts my parent and how I would never see them again. I would never see Percy again. I could never look into his eyes and get lost in the ocean that they held. I felt sick at the thought of the ocean. But the thought of Percy kind of calmed me down

I looked up I couldn't see much tears filled my eyes. I blinked and washed the tears out of my eyes I was shocked. A wall of water was rising from the sea. It stood in front of us rising into the air it stood about a hundred feet tall it looked like a brick wall. It was blocking us from the cliff. The driver lurched to a stop, me and my bags flew forward, and climbed out of the car as he approached the sea it lunged at him. He was gone it was if the sea had swallowed him whole. The sea started to lower until it was even with the cliff. Standing in the water was Percy.

We started and walking twards me and the water fell back into the ocean. He was dry as if he hadn't been near the water. I got out of the car and began to walk twards him till I was standing in front of him.

I looked at him in amazement "your a wizard" I said "your just like me" I whispered just loud enough so he could hear me. Even though there was no one in sight. He looked at me in bewilderment. "You're a wizard!" He yelled. "aren't you" I said. "No" he said gesturing to the car "come with me" I did as he said he climbed into the drivers seat of the car and I climbed into the passengers seat, and we started driving.


	3. Percy jackson

"So your a wizard" Percy said in a reassuring voice. "Yeah" I whispered. I was so confused "what are you if your not a wizard" I said. I glanced at his face his beautiful face that was so close but felt so far. "Okay swear you won't tell" he glanced back at me as he said this. He looked scared. "I could I could be killed for telling you this" he stuttered. Killed I thought what could be so bad that he could be killed. I looked down. "I'm a demigod" he said.

I looked but up at him a bewilderment. "A demigod you mean like one of your parents is a god". I had so many questions. "Yeah" you now Poseidon, well he's my dad"."your the son of Poseidon like the Greek god, the Poseidon". "Yeah" he smiled at me while he reasponded his smile was beautiful it gave me butterflies. I smiled back at him.

The car came to a stop. "I still have questions about wizards" he said. "Really like what" I tried to say this in a flirty way. He bit his lip and smiled. "Okay so do you like have a wand or something". He asked me.

I pulled my wand out of my bag and held it out so he could see it. "Wow can you do magic, a spell whatever you call it". He asked me excitedly. "Sure" I whispered". "Accio keys". The keys flew out of the ignition and into my hand. His jaw dropped.

We decided to go get some lunch to try and calm down. We went to a place called the bugs it was the first restaurant we passed and we were both to hungry to keep looking. The Reston then reminded me of the hogs head it had the same rustic feel and the workers all looked like they had, had a few beers we ordered the most normal thing on the menu and ate quickly. We resumed our car ride back to New York. "Would you Like me to take you to to your hotel or I could show you the Statue of Liberty" he looked at me as he said that with hopefull eyes. "Umm I was oils like to see the Statue of Liberty if you don't mind". I replied. "Okay then sight seeing it is".

He said.

The Statue of Liberty slowly came into veiw it was taller than I had expected by the time we had got over to the Statue of Liberty the sun was starting to set and brilliant bright colors intertwined with each other to make a extraordinary image in the sky. It was beautiful I turned my head to look at Percy his deep blue eyes that reminded me of the sea sparkles as he watched the sunset. He was beautiful. I knew there was no place he could take me that could even compare to him. He glanced down at me and smiled.

We sat and watched until it was dark. The city lights were beautiful I had never seen anything like this. "Come on I think I should take you to your hotell" he said. I sighed. We got in the cab and he started going to my hotel. He could tell I didn't want to go. He turned off the main highway and started driving down a thin dirt road the city lights faded behind us. "We're are we going" I said. "I want to show you something" he said.

We came upon a small opening in the trees it looked like a pathway we got out of the car and the headlights turned off. It was dark and we couldn't see. Percy pulled a small pen out of his pocket and took the cap off. A sward appeared in his hand, and was giving of some light but not enough. I pulled out my wand "lumos" I said a bright light lit at the top of my wand. Percy smiled at me and put the cap back on his sward, it had turned back into a pen. He walked twards me and I handed my wand to him so he could lead us into the forest.

When we got to the end of the trail a waterfall and small river that lead to the sea were in front of us. "This is we're I come when I need to think or I need to be alone" Percy said. I turned and looked at him. "It's beautiful" I said. He waved his hand and the water formed into a small bridge that lead across the river. He guestured twards it. As I crossed the bridge of water I wondered if it was going to collapse once I had crossed the bridge I turned around and saw Percy walking twards the bridge. He slipped on a rock and feel into the water. I laughed and he pulled me in with him.

"That's what you get for laughing" he said once I had came back up from the water. "Sorry I'll never do it again" I tried to say this in a flirting way. He put my hair behind my ear. He was leaning twards me until his lips pressed against mine. I felt like I had been struck by lightning. After his lips left mine our eyes met. I felt light headed I felt his hand slide around my back as he carried me back to the car.


End file.
